Gracias Rosmerta
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Oneshoot situado en el tercer libro. A él parece gustarle una chica. Ella no sabe por qué se siente así últimamente... Podría ser un summary mejor pero para estos dos no hacen falta más palabras. Absolutamente: R/Hr con "algo" de H/G


**Este mini-oneshoot se sitúa en una parte del tercer libro. He utilizado partes del diálogo para situarlo mejor pero no pretendo decir que pasó esto (ahora mismo no me acuerdo bien si coincidiría con los sucesos del libro), simplemente un día me inspiré y lo escribí. Ahora, casi un año después, lo he encontrado y he querido compartirlo con vosotros.**

**DISCLAIMER: Por supuesto que todo le pertenece a JK. Rowling, exceptuando la historia en sí, claro… :P**

**Gracias por interesaros y nos vemos abajo ;)**

En las tres escobas...

-Ésa es la señora Rosmerta-dijo Ron-Voy a por las bebidas, ¿eh?-añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Harry se dirigió enseguida a la zona del final del bar, en cambio Hermione salió dirigiéndose al bosque...

Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Felices Pascuas!-dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento-¿Y Hermione?

-¿Her...? ¡Estaba aquí! Creo... Pensaba que me había seguido hasta aquí...

-Iré a buscarla...

-Te aco...-Harry iba a decirle algo pero vio entrar al bar a cierta pelirroja-Mejor me quedo aquí, ya sabes, por si vuelve y eso...

Hermione caminaba lentamente por el bosque acompañada del sonido de la nieve cada vez que la pisaba. Pensaba en muchas cosas… En por qué le habrían venido esas ganas de salir corriendo... Por qué últimamente no paraba de pensar en lo mismo... Por qué no dejaba de mirarle... Por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban... Por qué intentaba hacer ver que no le pasaba nada debajo de un libro...

Oyó pasos, alguien se acercaba a ella...

-¡Hermione! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ron le cogió del brazo suavemente para detenerla y voltearla hacía él.

-Quería pasear un poco...

-Pero habíamos decidido ir a tomar algo ¿no?

-Ya...-la castaña recordó la causa por la que quería correr: "es la señora Rosmerta" y recordó también el sonrojo de su amigo.

-Eh… ¿Estás bien?-debió haber puesto una cara muy rara porque, aunque sonase raro, Ron parecía preocupado.

-Sí, sí. Claro.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?

-Vamos-intentó sonreír, y estar cerca del pelirrojo _inevitablemente_ le ayudó mucho.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasaba últimamente con Ron no debía preocuparle, ya tendría tiempo mañana en la biblioteca de pensar en él y buscar respuestas a sus dudas como siempre. Ahora solo quería ir a pasar la tarde con sus amigos, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, olvidarse de todo lo que le inquietaba e intentar no perderse en la mirada azul del pelirrojo dos veces seguidas...

A la vuelta, Harry había tenido que ir con Ginny a no-se-sabe-dónde para buscar no-se-sabe-qué había perdido la pelirroja. Así que le tocó volver con Ron, _solos_.

-La señora Rosmerta no estaba de buenas hoy, bueno no suele estarlo últimamente con tantos dementores por el bar, le espantan la clientela ¿sabes?

-¿Eso es de lo que has hablado con ella?

-No, se lo gritó a Fudge cuando vino. Yo me enteré de casualidad. La verdad es que solo hemos tenido un tema de conversación. Y no hemos hablado mucho, solo una vez...

-Para gustarte tanto... ¡Qué raro!

-No-No me gusta, so-solo me aconseja...-tartamudeó el pelirrojo mientras un sonrojo imperceptible asomaba por sus mejillas.

-¿Aconsejarte? ¿Con qué? ¡Yo también puedo aconsejarte!

-En mis cosas. No te lo tomes a mal, pero en _esto_ precisamente no recurriría a ti...

-Ah, bien, _perfecto_.

Estuvieron casi todo el trayecto sin hablar hasta que un estornudo de la castaña rompió el silencio...

-¿Tienes frío?

-Solo estoy _algo_ resfriada, eso es todo.

-¿Quieres mi bufanda?-sugirió quitándosela.

-¡¿Tu bufanda de los Chuddley Cannons?!-preguntó sorprendida.

-Abriga mucho... Ven, hay que saber ponerla-Ron se puso delante de ella y comenzó a rodearle el cuello con la bufanda. Hermione no se atrevió a contestarle por lo de "hay que saber ponerla" porque sabía lo sagrado que era para él todo lo referente a los Chuddley Cannons, tan sagrado que no dejaba tocar nada, nunca, _a nadie_. Permaneció quieta como una niña buena, mirándole.

-Ya está. Perfecta, te-te queda muy bien.

-Gracias-la castaña notó enseguida el calor de la bufanda-Pero tu ahora... ¡No puedes ir con el cuello así!-se llevó la mano a la bufanda para quitársela

-No pasa nada, queda poco de aquí al castillo, no pienso aceptar mi bufanda hasta que no estemos en la sala común-dijo convencido. Cuando acabó de decirlo parecía orgulloso de sí mismo por algún secreto personal, aunque Hermione no captó ese detalle.

-Entonces...-Hermione se sacó su bufanda por debajo de la de Ron-¿Me aceptas la mía?-antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar la castaña ya estaba rodeándole el cuello con su bufanda, el chico puso sus manos encima de las de Hermione-Déjame a mí, hay que saber ponerla...-bromeó.  
Su amigo se dejó y la miró con el sonrojo que había tenido al nombrar a la señora Rosmerta.  
"Vamos, Ron. Di algo. ¿Qué se supone que te aconsejaría Rosmerta ahora? Con lo de la bufanda he agotado todas las ideas, qué triste solo tener una, genio..."

-Ya está. Perfecto, estás... Muy guapo-comentó ruborizándose.

-Gra-Gracias.

El resto del camino fueron muy pegados, hablando de trivialidades. Ambos no podían evitar tocar sus respectivas bufandas cada vez que hablaban. Llegaron a la sala común, Harry y Ginny todavía no habían llegado. Los dos amigos se quitaron las bufandas...

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono y se sonrojaron nuevamente.

-Voy a la habitación. Crookshanks debe estar como loco...-dijo Hermione.

-Si, yo también-dijo Ron, pensando "Qué suerte tiene esa bola de pelo".

-Nos vemos luego, ¿no?

-Espero... Quiero decir, bajarás a cenar ¿verdad?

-Sí. Hasta luego, Ronald-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Has-Hasta luego, Hermione-se despidió mientras la castaña subía a la habitación, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y se puso la bufanda-Mmm...-olía a Hermione, levantó la mirada y vio a la castaña que le saludaba con la mano desde arriba antes de entrar en la habitación de las chicas, él también la saludó y cuando vio que se cerraba la puerta murmuró-Gracias Rosmerta...

**FIN DEL ONESHOOT.  
(Para saber **_**su**_** final **_**definitivo**_** solo hace falta leer el séptimo libro)**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal?  
La verdad es que a mí me gusta cómo me ha quedado (le he retocado algunas cosillas porque estaban incompletas o mal explicadas, o vamos, los típicos fallos que uno encuentra en sus escritos después de un año de haberlos escrito xd).**

**¿Se entiende o no se entiende en qué aconseja Rosmerta a Ron?**

Vale, sé que he puesto un indicio de Harry/Ginny cuando en teoría en tercer año no había nada, por lo menos de parte de Harry… ¡Pero no he podido evitarlo! :P

**Espero vuestros comentarios (así sabré si puedo seguir poniendo cosas que tengo por aquí o vais a matarme como volváis a saber algo de mí jaja)**

**Agradecimientos por crear algo tan fantástico, amenazas para que no vuelva a poner nada más o comentarios en general… ¡Un clic al GO! :)**


End file.
